


In the Garden

by cupofbrownsugar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brief mentioning of Spock and Uhura, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Kirk fam is alive and well, Kirk family is all mentioned too, Leonard McCoy's Gram, M/M, Minor Angst, Pike also very briefly mentioned, They're both halflings though, Vampire!Jim, and so much fluff, werewolf!bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofbrownsugar/pseuds/cupofbrownsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Leonard McCoy, at 10 years old, finds a little vampire in his garden. His Gram makes him bring him inside for some jam, as that's polite. </p><p>He never really gets rid of him after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Will also posted to my tumblr, cupofbrownsugar! And sorry for any editing mistakes I may have missed, I will prolly keep coming back to fix stuff I find!

**At ages 4 and 10**

 

“Graaaaandma!”

Leonard knelt in the garden, looking back towards the house. He blinked as the dappled sunlight filtered through the trees above and shone in his eyes, pouting as he waited for a response. He glanced back underneath the large rhubarb leaves, and then back to the house.

He took a deep breath. “GRAM!!”

The screen door swung open, and his grandmother’s voice rang out, “What’s all this hollerin’ about, Lenny?”

Leonard blinked big hazel eyes at the form before him, then called out, “THERE’S A WEIRDO IN THE GARDEN.”

“LEONARD HORATIO, MANNERS,” was instantly yelled back, and the brunet blushed to his ears.

“But there is!” He crouched back down to peek underneath the foliage, and twitched his nose, “It’s a human boy,” he twitched his nose again, “I think? I dunno, he smells funny.”

“Well, invite him in, Len!”

“Why should I invite in a weirdo?”

“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MANNERS?”

“Okay, okay, Gram, geez." He turned back to the small pale form as he heard the door swing back shut. He crawled closer to the other boy. “Hello?” He poked at a small hand; it was a bit cold. "You smell weird. Are you dead?”

Two unnaturally blue eyes opened sluggishly to look into warm hazel ones, and Leonard tilted his head curiously.  “Oh, you’re not dead. You smell a lil’ dead though, like wet dirt, but you’re alive. My gram said I have to invite you in, you wanna come in?”

The younger boy was still staring at him, finally blinking for the first time as he gave a small nod of his head. Leonard nodded back and stood. “Alright then, come on, let’s go. Gram’s making some jam, I bet.”

He promptly turned and walked three steps before noticing the other boy hadn’t moved. Leonard frowned, nose scrunched, and knelt back down to the blond tufts just peeking out above the leaves, “Come on, lazy bones! Let’s go!”

“Bones…” came the small, soft reply, but no other words or movement. Leonard groaned.

“Ugh, am I gonna have to carry you, lazy bones? Bah, come on, Gram’ll skin me if I’m not proper helpful and all.” Digging his hands beneath the boy into the soft soil, Leonard hoisted him up into his arms, “Ugh, you smell weird _and_ you’re heavy. Don’t tell Gram I said that. Come on, let’s go.”

Leonard hoisted him up further in his grip, the other boy lax like a dead weight in his arms, and meandered into the sunshine and towards the porch.

“Nnngh!” the boy whined, squirming suddenly and burying his face into the older boy’s shirt. He clutched tighter at the brunet before struggling out, “Hurts…”

“What? What hurts?” Leonard managed to not stumble while walking and carrying the wriggling mass. He glanced to the boy then up to the clear sky, “The sun? That hurts? You’re weird. But alright, let’s go, hup!”

Quickening his pace, Leonard did his best to shield the little blond’s face from the sun with one hand as he hobbled to the shade of the porch. Once underneath, the squirming bundle relaxed and untucked his face from Leonard’s shirt to his neck, tiny hands still clutched tight.

“There we go, see, you lived.” Leonard felt a giggle begin to bubble up as the blond rubbed his face into his neck, “H-hey, cut it out! That t-tickles, h-hey- _ow!!_ ” Leonard flinched sharply and tried to pull the toddler away to no avail. “Quit it, ya little weirdo! _Gram!!_ ” Leonard kicked open the porch door and hobbled into the living room, finally managing to get the toddler off and plopped him onto the carpet.

“Leonard, what in the blazes is all this fuss for?” His grandmother entered the room from the kitchen, smelling of red fruit and sugar, armed with a ladle. Her grandson quickly bolted behind her and pointed accusingly at the tiny blond, glaring daggers.

“He _bit_ me!” Leonard clutched at her apron, glaring at the big blue eyes and drops of red on the other’s mouth. “And he didn’t even ask or nothin’!”

“Oh,” his Gram said thoughtfully, nose twitching, “A little halfling, like you, Lenny. Where’d you come from, sweetie?”

“Space, I bet.” Leonard followed behind her, still clutching at her apron. “And a half what? I’m half wolf and I don’t go around bitin’ strangers. Maybe he’s half _leech_.”

“Oh hush, Len, don’t be rude.” She turned kind, brown eyes to the small boy who eyed her warily. “You’re half vampire, aren’t you, hun? Do your parents know you got out during the day?”

"Yeah, terrorizing the villagers?!”

“That’s enough, Leonard. Oh, poor thing must be starving.”

“That’s for sure…” Leonard murmured and rubbed at his sore neck, though the small pinpricks were already healing. His eyes went wide as his grandmother knelt and held out a wrist to the boy. He pulled at her pant leg insistently. “ _Gram_ , what are you doing?! You know he bites!”

“We help our neighbours, Lenny.” She looked at him and held his gaze. “Even when that means giving a bit of ourselves to do it.”

Len could feel his ears heat as he flushed again, and watched the small vampire stare at the outheld wrist with wide eyes and shrunken pupils. Leonard grumped, “He could at least _ask_ or somethin’ though.”

“You’re right, dear.” She turned to the small boy and said, not unkindly, “Next time, sweetie, you need to ask first. It’s polite. Now, go on then, you can have a drink if you need it.”

The small vampire bit his lip, and shook his head shyly. He then turned his big blue eyes to Leonard, and said quietly, “B-Bones? Please?”

“What!” the young wolf squawked,. “You’re the lazy bones, not me!”

“B-Bones. Bones.” The blond nodded at him, eyes bright and eager, hands raised and grabbing at the air. “C-can I? Please?”

“No, you may not!” Leonard growled while trying to hide further behind his grandmother, but she just nudged him forward encouragingly.

“Come on, Lenny, he’s asking nicely.”

“Well, _now_ he is, but before-”

“S-sorry.” Those unfairly large blue eyes began to well with tears,. “You smell nice, a-and, I’m sorry, but p-please?” The grabby hands were aimed at him again, and there was an unfortunate tremble to his lips.

Leonard pouted right back at him, but felt his resolve weaken. He asked suspiciously, “Can vampires actually charm people? Is that a real thing, Gram?” Another nudge forward from her had him groaning, “Okay, _fine_ , but _just this once_ , you hear me, lazy bones?”

“Bones!” the vampire cried excitedly as the wolf bent to pick him up, all smiles.

Hazel glared into blue as he chided, “Be gentle about it, alright? That’s polite, and Gram won’t let you have any of her jam if you’re not polite.”

The little blond nodded with all the seriousness a toddler could muster, and leaned back to where he had bitten before. Leonard flinched again, though it hurt less this time, and the kid was obviously trying to be careful despite the fact that he was indeed starving.

“That’s a good boy, Len. I’ll go set out the bread and the jams.” She left for the kitchen and Leonard twitched her nose at the berry scent that followed afterwards.

“The peach too, please! I think I’ve earned it!” He flinched again. “Ow, ah, okay, that’s enough, kid, leave room for jam and leave somethin’ left in me.” The boy released him obediently, and Leonard slipped him from his hold and onto his feet.

“Th-thank you, Bones.” Big blue eyes looked up to him gratefully, and Leonard’s ears went warm again.

“It’s Leonard, you little weirdo,” he groused as he walked off to the kitchen.

"I’m Jim,” said the little blond as he caught up and took the wolf’s hand.

Leonard tried to shake him off but the death grip remained as he  sighed and went to collect the cutlery. “Well, stick to the strawberry jam, Jim; the peach is my favourite.”

  
  
**At ages 8 and 14**

 

“Get out of that tree, kid.”

“ _You_ get out of that tree, kid.”

Leonard’s eyebrows furrowed and he growled, “That doesn’t even make sense, Jim!”

"Your _face_ doesn't make sense, Bones!" Upside down blue eyes watched him gleefully as he hung from his legs from the branches above.

" _Brat!_ " Leonard growled.

" _Old man!_ " Jim stuck out his tongue.

"Look, you little blood sucker, you're gonna fall out of that tree like an idiot, and then Gram's gonna have my ass when I bring you back hurt."

Jim swung upright and cackled, "You said _ass!_ "

"That wasn't the point of that sentence!" Len bristled. " _And don't tell Gram!_ "

" _Ass ass ass!_ " the vampire sang as he swang from branch to branch, the wolf following underneath and biting down any further curses. "I'm _fine_ , Bones! Don't be such a worrywort!" He made a particularly risky swing that made the brunet's heart lurch, the blond grinning the whole time.

Leonard felt his teeth grind together. “I flippin' hate you, you damn brat!”

“Nah,” Jim singsonged back as he swang from side to side, “You _looooove_ me!”

The wolf bristled, barking, "Fine, kid! Be an idiot and get your fool self broken, see if I care!" Leonard spun around and began marching back to the house. "I ain't gonna stand around and watch!"

"Wait, what? Don't go," Len heard from behind, but continued to stomp his way through the tall grass. "Bones, wait-"

It was followed by the creak and break of branches, and a heavy thump on the ground.

Leonard's heart started beating again when he heard the soft whine of "Owww..."

He spun and ran quickly to Jim. "You _idiot!_ Gram's gonna kill us both now!" He quickly began patting and looking the blond over as he managed to sit up, clutching his left wrist.

"Yeah, well," Jim sniffed, eyes wet, "I only fell 'cause you were leaving me all alone."

"I only _left_ 'cause you wouldn't get out of that damn tree!" Leonard barked.

"Well, I'm out of it _now_!" Jim yelled back, then gave a wet laugh, managing a half grin.

Leonard stared, then let out, "Pfffffft, ya sure are, ya doof!", and couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him.

They giggled until Jim’s laughs hiccuped into a sob, and Leonard helped him stand. "Come on, let's get you home quick. It won't heal right unless we set it."

Jim sniffled and nodded, lip quivering as he clutched his wrist tighter to his chest. "But it _hurts_ , Bones..."

"And all of Gram's healing herbs are back in the house, so get movin'," Leonard said as he started to walk, but the small sob behind him made him turn again. " _Fine_ , but _just this once_ , okay? And no tuggin' on my fur."

Jim wet eyes went bright and he nodded eagerly, wiping at his tears. Leonard huffed and nodded, shaking himself out until a dark brown, cow-licked wolf was standing in front of the younger boy. _Come on, get on, watch your wrist._ He knelt down for Jim to climb up.

Jim shuffled up onto the wolf's back, one arm securely around his neck and the other tucked in against his own chest. Leonard took a few slow steps to test the blond's grip on him and then trotted off towards the house. The kid was uncharacteristically quiet, clinging tight but not painfully to his fur, and sniffing back tears.

"My mom's gonna kill me..." Leonard heard Jim whisper mournfully, "and my dad's gonna bring me back and kill me again." He felt the blond tuck his face into his fur, murmuring, "And Sam's gonna laugh..."

 _Not if Gram gets us first,_ Leonard added, _I bet she'll bury us in the garden, make us into jam next harvest!_

He heard Jim sniffle and giggle wetly, "Oh no! Then I'll be Jim Jam!"

Leonard barked out a laugh, and Jim laughed along with him, the two snickering as they passed beneath the falling autumn leaves from above.

A thoughtful silence passed until Jim murmured, "They don't get why I come out during the day so much. They don't mind, but they don't really understand it either. It's not like the sun really bugs me anymore unless it's summer."

_Yeah, and then Gram makes you wear her sun hat._

"Hey, you wear it too sometimes!"

 _Only when I'm getting too dang freckly,_ Leonard snuffled.

"I _like_ your freckles," Jim insisted, hugging tighter.

 _That's 'cause you're a weirdo,_ Leonard felt his skin warm underneath his fur, right to his ears, _who falls out of trees._

"Yeah..." Jim said quietly, "maybe..." he sighed, "Mom will come out and play with me during the day but I know she likes studying the stars better. And Dad will watch the sunrise in that weird black get up of his but he goes to sleep right after. And Sam's more sensis-, s-sensiti-, the sun bugs him more than me. His bats are faster though."

 _I think all of you are weirdos, if that helps,_ Leonard added gently, _And Gram and I ain't the epitome of normal either. You're weird, but you're **you** -weird, so it's okay._

He felt the younger boy nod against his back. "Thanks, Bones," he sniffled again, and Leonard held back the comment about the wet nose he could feel against his haunch. "I mean, I like the night too, honest, but the day's just got... well, sunshine and flowers and cool bugs and strawberries and jam and you and Gram and, well," he murmured softly, "I like all that a whole lot too."

Leonard was silent for a few moments, ears twitching, then added quietly, _I get it, kid. Lots of wolves are just crazy about night time, you know? But me, I don't need to change in the moonlight like they do. Whatever voodoo that calls to them, I dunno, I just don't feel it. And I'm not as strong as them either..._ His ears twitched again. _Gram says I'm a whole might brighter than the lot of them though, and maybe kinder too, but that's just somethin' grandmas have to say._

Jim wiped at his nose again, adding, "Nah, I think Gram's pretty clever about that stuff. She's right, I'd say. She always is."

 _Yeah, well,_ Leonard snuffled, _She thinks the same thing about you, and Gram isn’t wrong much, that’s true,_ he growled, _except when you’re falling out of trees!_

“Just this once!” Jim argued, then winced, another whimper, “I won’t do it again, this hurts somethin' awful.”

“You better not, Jim.” Leonard shook back into a human, stepping from the long grass to the backyard, and carefully hoisted Jim further up his back, “I ain’t a proper healer just yet, and you could hurt yourself worse next time and Gram might be out or somethin’.” He sniffed the air, smelling a fresh pie in the oven. “But luckily not today.”

Jim nodded against his shoulder. “Okay…” He rubbed his nose right into the nook there, “Can I… Can I have a drink, Bones?” Leonard looked over his shoulder, glaring, but was met with those damn blue eyes, still moist with tears, and a quaver in the kid's voice. “It might make it hurt less… please?”

Leonard could see one of Jim's fangs worrying his lip, and he growled, turning his head and tilting it away. "Be quick about it before your wrist heals itself weird."

Jim rubbed his nose into his skin before Leonard felt him bite down. It always stung, but the kid was getting better about it. Otherwise, it didn't much bother him, just made him a little sleepy afterwards, but that didn't mean the kid could use him as his personal buffet all the time.

Jim pulled off before Leonard even needed to ask, the brunet's shoulders loosening as he did so, and he rested his head there.

"Thanks..." Jim murmured distantly, grip looser and more relaxed, "I feel a lot better now..."

"But not good enough. C'mon, kid, let's get ya to Gram, and she'll fix you up proper."

"'Kay Bones," Jim said into his shoulder blade sleepily, "thanks for carrying me"

Leonard looked back over his shoulder one more time before saying softly, "Anytime, Jim."

 

**At ages 11 and 17**

 

“Girls suck, Bones.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “This from the little leech?” Jim punched him in the arm and Len chuckled then sighed, voice heavier, “Boys suck too, Jim.”

Blue eyes left the rain-stained window to look up at him, the vampire sitting right next to Leonard, pressed against his side. Jim looked at him curiously for a few moments before turning back to watch the storm, grousing, “Everyone sucks.”

The wolf chuckled, "You're too young to be that bitter already, leave that for us old folks."

Jim tilted his head back against the wooden wall, regarding him seriously. “You’re not that old, Bones.” He scrunched up his nose in thought. “I mean, you’re old, like, _super_ old, but not like, _Jurassic_ or-”

“That’s enough condolences, kid." Leonard flicked him in the nose, and they both went back to watching the rain, the occasional flash of lightning lighting up the whole attic. “What’s got your misanthropy going so strong tonight?”

He watched Jim mouth the word slowly to himself before nodding as the meaning clicked in. His brow furrowed. “That banshee girl that lives by the creek. I gave her some moon lilies 'cause they match her hair.”

“Aren’t you allergic to those?”

 _“Yeeeeeeeah,_ but Gram says I’ll grow out of it, like with the sun.”

“Could you even speak past the sneezing?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Jim answered defensively, “and I told her about their mythology and medicinal qualities and everythin’ but…” His nose scrunched up again. “She called me weird.”

Len paused a beat before saying, “You _are_ weird, Jim.”

“Yeah, but,” Jim protested, “not _that_ kind of weird, not _her_ idea of weird. I’m _me_ -weird, and that’s okay. But she didn’t mean it like that.”

“Hmm.” Leonard nodded seriously, “That sucks, kid. She sounds weird too, but in a different way.”

“Yeah, in a _weird_ -weird way,” Jim huffed, arms crossed over his knees.

Leonard sighed, tipping his head back to the wall. “You just gotta find someone whose weird matches yours, I guess.”

Jim looked up to the brunet who’d gone silent, saying, “Our weirds work well together.”

“Yeah,” Leonard gave a small laugh and patted Jim on the head, “they do.”

He looked back to the rain, and Jim followed his gaze. He didn’t say anything more; just the sound of the rain and the wind against the windows and the creaking of the old house surrounded them. If Jim listened hard enough, he could hear the soft padding of Gram’s paws down below, the moon hidden behind the storm clouds but still full.

“So.” Jim began to trace the lines of the old wood on the floor. “What’s got you misan- misanthropical tonight, then?”

Jim felt a jolt of success when he saw the corner of the teen’s mouth pull upward, but the smile turned forced. Len scratched at his hair, shaggier and longer than usual. “It’s nothin', Jim, just, whatever.”

He looked down from the window to see the too bright stare of the other boy locked on him, unblinking and determined, and Leonard sighed, “It’s just… that Darnell girl.”

“The prissy one you’ve been sweet on?” Jim asked while scratching at the wood under his fingers.

Len punched him in the arm, “Shut up, she’s a nice enough girl, really, but she said... said my scent’s got her confused. Says I’m acting one way, but my smell is saying another.”

“Wolves are weird.” Jim’s eyebrows furrowed, nonplussed. “What’s she say your smell’s saying, then?”

“That I…” Len could feel his ears become warm. “That I’m more into her brother than her.”

“Oh,” Jim said, looking up to the teen who was hiding behind his bangs, “Is he prissy too, then?”

A surprised bark of laughter from the wolf made Jim jump and grin wide in success, Bones wiping at his eyes as he said, “Yeah, I reckon he is,” the laughs calmed and his voice grew softer, “S’not the problem though. Apparently the Darnell’s got this proper lineage or somethin’, I dunno, and dealing with half breeds and such…” he shook his head, “It just wouldn’t work out, is all.”

Jim watched as Leonard quickly rubbed at his nose and eyes, added a small sneeze for good measure, and the blond frowned. Len looked at him with a raised eyebrow, bemused. “What, kid?”

Jim answered without hesitation, “They’re not even weird, Bones, they’re just _dumb_.”

Another unexpected fit of laughter, followed by a full out grin that made wet hazel eyes crinkle at the edges and everything. The vampire felt his heart jump and Len mussed up his hair again. “That’s not nice to say, Jim.”

Jim tried to get out from under the teen’s hand, but only messied his hair further, grinning wildly. “But it’s true!”

“Maybe… but it’s still not nice to say outloud!” They both broke out into a fit of howling laughter with Jim crooning “ _Dumb Darnells, Dumb Darnells!_ ” and Len trying to shush him frantically with “Shhhh, Gram’s gonna hear ya!” until they both ended up chuckling and wiping at tears from their eyes as they leaned into each other’s sides.

When they settled again, Len smiled gently, saying sincerely, “Thanks, Jim. I think I needed that.”

"No problem, Bones.” Jim was staring again. “Can I…” His gaze was on his neck. “Could I maybe have a little…?”

“Right now, kid?” Len gave a small huff, but sounded more curious than put out. “You’re not even hurt or anything.”

Jim gave a shrug, and swallowed. “I got shot down by a banshee, my heart could use mending?”

“And your pride too, I’d bet.”

“See?”Jim looked at him innocently. “Lots of hurts.”

“Pfft, or you’re just bein’ greedy.” With a sigh, Leonard tilted his head away from him. “Yeah, go ahead kid, why not.”

Jim eagerly crawled up to his knees, leaning into Leonard’s shoulder, but he jerked back suddenly, sounding defensive, “You don’t gotta if you don’t wanna.”

Leonard chuckled, turning to see the look of stubbornness on Jim’s face despite both fangs peeking out, and he tilted his head away again. “Don’t worry about it, Jim, it’s no problem.”

The brunet closed his eyes to listen to the rain and managed to not even flinch when Jim bit down. Jim had finally learned how to numb most of the pain away, but the initial bite always stung. Len let the sting and the rushing wind outside distract him from the throb in his heart.

He let out a long breath as Jim let go, who wiped as his mouth and mumbled, “Thanks.” Len nodded, and Jim settled against his side again, just as oddly quiet as the teen was.

Leonard stared at him for a few moments before nudging him with his shoulder, managing a grin. “Hey weirdo, what about me? What about my hurts, huh?”

Jim looked up at him wide-eyed, startled. “Oh, uh, right.” He thought it over until his eyes lit u., “I could- I could scratch behind your ears??”

Jim was very poorly hiding his hope for a positive answer, trying and failing to look nonchalant and generous, and Len huffed out a chuckle, “Yeah, sure.” He turned and shook out his other form, shaggier now than when he was younger, and laid across Jim’s thighs, _...But just this once._

He could feel the blond’s hands hover over his fur almost reverently before gently digging his fingers in, scratching carefully behind his ears. Len wriggled with a softly barked  “Wuff”, tail thumping against the hardwood, and he peeked an eye open to see the thousand watt grin on Jim’s face.

He let his eyes slip back shut to the pitter patter of rain on the windows and the roof above, the soothing scratches behind his ears, and murmured a soft, sincere, _Thanks, Jim._

The wind blew against the windows, and Jim whispered, “Anytime, Bones.”

 

**At ages 18 and 24**

 

“Go away, kid, I’m relaxing.”

He could practically hear the other’s hesitation before Jim sighed in defeat, “Awww, Bones, no fun. How’d you know it was me?”

“It's _always_ you, Jim. And I know your smell.” His nose twitched. “Damp earth.”

"Annnnd what else?" He swore could hear the grin in the vampire's tone.

Leonard twitched his nose again, opening one eye to look at the branches above him. "Peaches?" he asked, grumpiness gone from his voice.

Jim's grin widened, holding out the two fuzzy fruit and waving them invitingly. "Gram said she could spare a couple."

Len snorted, shutting his eyes again, "Try pullin' the other one, kid."

" _Fine,_ " Jim sighed from the branches above, "I may be de-cobwebbing the attic this afternoon, but it was totally a worthy trade."

The wolf barked a laugh, "She scammed you good, Jim."

"You want one or not, Bonesy?" Hazel eyes opened to see Jim glaring, but he also had his tongue stuck out petulantly so he couldn't be taken seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, I do," Len conceded, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "but at what cost?"

Jim’s face went stony. "Your first born."

"Can't,” Len yawned, “already traded it for some of your sweet tea last summer."

"Alright then." Jim's smile was determined. "Share the hammock."

“The hammock that’s obviously been made for one person?” The rise of Leonard eyebrow was impressive. “This seems like a no-win scenario, kid.”

“Don’t believe in those, Bones.” Jim winked, then motioned pressingly. “Now come on, scoot over, or no peaches for greedy wolves.”

Leonard’s groan was heartfelt as he begrudgingly shimmied over, glaring at the flurry of blond bats that fluttered down and clambered into the space he’d just left. One plopped the peach into his hand before joining the others to reform Jim in the awkward space.

The blond looked at him with Len’s shoulder stuck under his chin and his own elbow jabbed in Leonard’s ribs. He grinned sheepishly and waggled his eyebrows. “Cozy.”

“Geez, kid, all scrawn and no brawn, you’re practically skin and bones and every one of them is jabbing into my side right now.” He shot a smirk with a challenging tone, “Who’s _‘Bones’_ , now?”

“You, _always_ you,” Jim answered instantly, “And shut up, I’m _growing_. Now come on, shimmy around a bit…”

They managed to fandangle their limbs into a somewhat comfortable position for all parties involved, peaches and pride left mostly intact. A few tense moments passed until Len took a slow bite of his peach, humming in contentment as his eyes slipped back shut. "Trade approved, you may stay."

“Yesssss,” Jim murmured into his peach as he took a bite; he hummed blissfully in agreement; one afternoon spent covered in dust was totally worth this.

Jim shimmied his shoulders to wedge himself in deeper, and Len grunted as he got a shoulder wedged under his armpit. “You feelin’ particularly clingy today for some reason, weirdo?”

“ _No,_ ” Jim answered with an aggressive bite to his peach, “certainly _not_ because a certain someone left me alone here for the academy.”

“You mean the academy you’re going to this fall?"

“And the academy you’re just leaving? Yes, that one.”

“Pfft,” Len chuckled, taking another bite, “I think you’ll survive, kid.”

“Well,” Jim huffed indignantly, “I’m still coming home every weekend like you did.”

“I did that to help Gram with the garden and her healin’ business, since I finally knew what I was doing. You should stay there, Jim. You'll make friends other than me, you’ll be fine.”

“Friends are one thing,” Jim muttered bitterly, “You’re something else entirely.”

Len’s eyebrows furrowed, ready to take offense, but when he saw the stubborn sincerity on the vampire’s face, his demeanor softened. He mussed up Jim’s hair. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere, kid.” When Jim remained silent, he added, “Seriously, you think Gram’s gonna let me let this garden go to hell? Let the McCoy healers end just ‘cause she’s gonna be retired one day?”

Jim turned to him, eyes relit, bright and determined. “That means you gotta make the jam too.”

“Who do you think made the last batch of blackberry?”

“Is that what that was?” Jim scrunched up his nose. ”I figured Gram wanted to tar up those leaks in the attic…”

“Shut up, I’m learnin’.” he managed to punch Jim in the shoulder before taking another bite. “The apple pie was good though.”

“Yeah, it was,” Jim said dreamily, “Dad ate so much that he got sick. To be fair, that doesn’t take much for him, but still. Mom says thank you for sending it by the way, and that she’s knitting you an apron.”

“You’re joking.”

“With little dancing wolves on it, no less.” Jim took another bite. “Mom’s been on a knitting kick since Sam’s wife got preggers. She made covers for the telescopes, _all_ of them. Even mine.”

“Oh my god, what pattern?”

“Little bats, with a couple suns and moons for good measure.”

“That is adorable and disturbing and I want to see it.”

“It’s _dad’s_ attempts that you wanna see.” He turned to the wolf with a thousand watt grin. “Either he’s expecting his grandkid to have seven limbs or he should just stick to teaching physics.”

Leonard all out guffawed at that, Jim cackling just as loudly, breaking the peaceful quiet of the mid morning with no one around to care but some dragonflies. The air was warm and not yet sticky like their hands were becoming, the wind bringing the scent of late blooms and fresh grass. The wolf sighed happily, and he felt the vampire shift next to him.

“Bones,” Jim said, head tilted towards him, “Can I… have a bite?”

“What?!” Len growled, bristling, "You’ve got you’re own, kid, why-”

He stopped as he looked to the bright blue eyes staring at him intently, pupils small as he gazed at his neck and not his peach, swallowing unconsciously.

Len felt his ears heat and he huffed, “You’re so greedy, kid, I swear…”

“Please, Bones?” Jim was pouting of all things. “You just said I was scrawny, maybe I just need proper nutrition is all…”

“I ain’t no vitamin, Jim.”

“Vitamin B? Good for the bones?" Jim couldn’t resist and it earned him a glare and a growled _"That's calcium, dummy"_ , so he changed tactics. “I’ll give you the rest of my peach?”

He watched Len's mouth close sternly as he considered it, nose twitching at the scent of the second peach.

"Ugh," Leonard sighed, "Greedy bastard, alright then, but _just this once_ , now give it here."

 Jim promptly handed it over, most of the peach still left uneaten. The wolf looked at it suspiciously; Jim hadn’t gotten any better at being subtle, biting at his lip expectantly and staring with bright eyes. Len ignored the flush he could feel on his cheeks and rolled his eyes, tilting his head away. He closed his eyes and huffed indignantly, "Go on then."

Jim was almost his height now, stretching up and half leaning over him as Len felt the familiar feel of the other's mouth along his neck. It always tickled a bit, and stung after the initial bite, but Jim had learned over the years and now it was followed by an oddly pleasant calm; it came in waves and had Leonard release any tension he hadn’t realized he'd been holding.

It was weird, but not unwelcome, to have the new feeling of serenity and that of the long body lined against his, the subtle heartbeat pulsing against his own chest.

The wolf turned an involuntary shiver into a growl and Jim released, wiping at his mouth but remained leaning over Bones, bright eyes now staring into hazel. The vampire was always a little dazed after a drink, and the same was evident in Jim's gaze now, somehow far off and distant yet extremely present.

Leonard could feel the heat rising not only in the tips of his ears but the high of his cheeks as well, and he grimaced, asking, "What?"

The blond blinked, startled, and a bit of colour began to show on his face as well, matching the residual stain that was left on Jim's lips. " _What_ what?" he asked, bemused, and shook his head, eyebrows furrowed, "Just... nothing, what are you talking about?"

He pulled away with a pout, wriggling his shoulder back against the brunet's. The colour on his face refused to recede as he suddenly became very interested in the few remaining blooms above them.

Len couldn't help staring as he did so, a smile breaking through his frown as he laughed, shaking the both of them.

" _What??_ " Jim was still pouting ardently, and the wolf couldn't help but chuckle at such childish stubbornness in a newly adult face.

"Nothin'," Leonard said, taking a large bite of the second peach. He shook his head, saying fondly and emphatically, "You're just so _weird_."

A grin soon broke through Jim's pout as well, and he settled himself further against the brunet. "Yeah," he agreed, smiling serenely, "But you like it."

Leonard chuckled again, letting his eyes slip closed. "Yeah yeah, you weirdo," he murmured, and took another bite.

 

**At ages 26 and 32**

 

"You're wearing the hat!"

" _You're_ wearing the hat."

Jim laughed brightly as he stepped across the yard and into the dappled shade of the garden. "You were right, that _doesn't_ make any sense."

"Were you under the impression it did, kid?" Len looked up to him from where he was crouched in the soil, tending to the rhubarb. His eyebrow was raised underneath the hat, tone dry and amused.

“Not really, “Jim chuckled as he crouched down next to him, the two finally matched in height. Smiling, he looked over Len’s face. “I still believe that you avoiding freckles is a severe crime to the world.”

Len could feel heat rising beneath the few freckles he had managed to get, and he grimaced. “You’re _such_ a weirdo.”

“But you love it.”

Leonard stared, then huffed and turned back to pruning, hiding a smile, “Yeah, sure, kid."

Jim grinned and turned to look to the house. "Where's gram?"

"Off with your folks preparing for the next research expedition. Apparently _'practically retired'_ means hiring herself on as a healer for a bunch of weirdos." Len smiled as Jim laughed loudly, and he narrowed hazel eyes at him. "Just why do a physics professor and an astronomer need a healer so much anyway?"

Jim shrugged innocently, "I dunno, but I'll find out soon enough; those are both of my majors."

"Speaking of which..." Len pulled at a wilted leaf. "Don't you have studying to be drownin' in right now?"

"All done, Bones." Jim joined him by going through the raspberries next to him. "...for good. Those were my _final_ final exams."

"Really?" Len looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I thought you had another year for your master craft courses."

"Did 'em in three." Jim grinned, though his tone was a bit sheepish. "Headmaster Pike was both annoyed and impressed."

The wolf laughed, "That sounds like the appropriate reaction to most of the things you do," he hummed thoughtfully as he snatched a berry from one of Jim's bushels, "but why the rush?"

"I... I missed home," he heard Jim hesitate, and he looked to see blue eyes directed at him. They were bright and intent as Jim stared. "I missed it a lot."

"...Oh," Leonard responded, caught off guard. He could feel his ears start to heat. "Well, I reckon home missed you too."

Jim smiled a thousand watts, chuckling, "It better have!" His hand left the raspberries to scratch behind his neck. "I, uh, brought you something."

Len blinked at him, eyebrows furrowing as Jim reached for the bag at his side, gently opening it. "I had to call in a favour from a buddy to bewitch my bag so your nose couldn't snoop. Still don't know her first name though..."

Jim took it out with great care, and Len’s nose twitched, eyes wide. “A moon lily?”

“Yeah,” Jim said, sheepish tone returning, “I figured it’d be a better idea to actually grow it instead of picking it. And look! No sneezing fits!”

“Oh.” Len was blinking at the plant owlishly as Jim handed the small pot over to him. “This… is unexpected. I thought maybe you’d brought back that damn hobgoblin's attendance plaque as a trophy or something.”

Jim’s face was quickly flushing deeper and he gave a small laugh. Blue eyes shifted elsewhere, smiling weakly. “Can’t you just accept a gift?”

The wolf blinked wide at his friend’s expression, bemused, but slowly nodded. “Sure, alright, kid.” He stared at the small closed blossom curiously. “Thank you, Jim.”

"It’s nothing, Bones, really,” he heard Jim respond, and then hesitate, “Um, Bones, could I…?”

The wolf looked up to see Jim’s bright eyes locked on him, fang worrying his lip and colour high on his cheeks. It wasn’t an unfamiliar look, if not a bit more desperate than usual. Len let out a gentle huff, smiling, and he placed the blossom down next to him. “Sure, Jim." He leaned his head to one side and let his eyes slip closed. “Have I ever said no to you yet, kid?”

The wolf breathed in slowly as he felt the other man shuffle closer, the cool touch of hands at his shoulder and face. He waited for the usual tickle and sting, but found himself completely unprepared for the soft feeling of lips against his own.

His eyes shot open, and saw that Jim’s were closed, face determined. His own eyes slipped shut again without thought, lips pressing back after a moment’s hesitation, as his best friend kissed him and he found himself kissing back.

Jim slowly and gently pulled away, eyes more dazed than ever, and Len found himself swallowing, struggling for words, as his ears burned hot. He flicked his tongue over his lips and managed to say, “Did you just…?”

Jim mimicked the action without thinking. “I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to do that for _years._ ”

Len’s eyebrow raised, and he growled, “Are you tellin’ me I’ve been getting bit all this time for nothin’?!”

“What? No, you taste amazing, Bones.” Jim’s face was serious and honest as ever. “Better than anything, better than _jam._ ”

Hazel eyes as round as the moon stared at the blond, befuddled, and they flicked to the lily and back to the vampire. “Is this why you gave me the flower, you weirdo? I don’t have white hair.”

Jim’s face was flushing impressively now, and he scratched idly at the back of his neck. “Okay, no, you don’t but…” He began drawing shapes in the soil. “...they’re the most beautiful flower I know and…” He managed to just peek back up at the other man. “...that matches you pretty darn well, I’d say.”

For a few moments, there was no sound except for the breeze in the trees around them and the odd cricket, until Leonard swallowed thickly and managed to speak.

“Did you… did you just call me a flower?”

“That wasn’t the important part, Bones.”

Jim was grimacing and blushing and his face was determined and a little desperate and all together it made for quite a ridiculous expression and the bark of laughter escaped Bones’ mouth before he could even attempt to stop it.

“Oh my god, _Leonard Horatio_ , you are evil incarnate, I swear.”

“I’m not laughing, oh god, I’m sorry.” Len was wiping away tears, unable to stop the bubbling laughter as Jim looked ready to stake him with silver. “Okay, I am, but not at _that_ , oh god, I’m sorry, Jim.” He managed to just calm down the chuckles to say with a wide smile and a tone full of affection,” You’re just so _weird_!”

Jim stared back at him, before his face split in a grin and laughter poured out of him, joining the wolf. The blond gave him a hard punch in the arm. “I hate you, you bastard!”

“Nah, you _loooove_ me!” Leonard just managed to singsong back, clutching at his sides.

“I do, Bones,” Jim said as they finally calmed down, “Like, I really do. I think I’ve been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you.”

The brunet regarded him seriously, eyebrow raised, “You mean when you were passed out in our garden and I said you smelled weird?”

Jim grinned bright, tone warm, “That very moment.”

Len’s ears and cheeks were burning but he couldn’t help the too wide smile on his face; he shook his head. “You weirdo.”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed, cheeks just as coloured and smile just as wide, “but I’m _your_ weirdo.”

Len huffed a laugh, "Of course you are, who else would take care of you?" He stared at his hands as he dusted them off. "I guess I sorta kinda definitely love you too, kid."

“Good,” Jim said, failing terribly at being nonchalant, the brightness of his eyes giving away his giddiness readily, “then you may keep the flower.”

Leonard barked out a laugh, “Yes, that was my goal all along,” he grinned, “After all these years, you finally fell for my horticultural love trap.”

“Hey, don’t make me take it back, Mr. Sassy Wolf,” Jim pouted, “then you won’t get to see it when it blooms tonight.”

“Did you just invite yourself over, brat?” Leonard grinned while he shook a stern finger at him, “So impolite, Gram would disapprove.”

“ _Don’t tell Gram,_ ” Jim replied immediately, “And, well, come on, it’s going to take at _least_ until past sundown to set up the observatory.”

Len stopped and looked at him seriously. “What?”

“Well....” Jim's voice was confident though his eyes were cast downwards. “The attic’s got plenty of space and has got big enough windows, and it won’t get in the way of any of your work stuff in the rest of the house. And once we’re both qualified we can go on research expeditions together and come back here in between and…” He finally looked back up, smiling sheepishly. "...live happily ever after?”

The wolf's eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at the other man. “Did you just plan out both of our futures together?” Len huffed indignantly, but he was failing to hide his growing smile, “Annoying and impressive, as usual.”

Jim’s brows lifted, voice eager, “Is that a yes?”

“It’s… not necessarily a ‘no’... _or a ‘yes’ either, you brat, don’t look so smug_ , but I guess we could try it out.” Len’s face was stern but his cheeks were pink as he said strictly, “...but _just this once_.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Jim grinned, leaning easily back into the wolf’s space, cupping his cheek. “That always works for me.” He bumped their noses together and they both laughed, meeting again in a kiss with the scent of garden and feel of the warm breeze around them, the warmth of each other. For something so new, it seemed heart-achingly familiar, and Len couldn’t tell which racing pulse he could hear was his or Jim’s.

“Just what are you two weirdos getting up to in my garden?" was called out from the porch, Gram standing there with her hands on her hips and a grin on her face. She quickly frowned, “Jim, where is your hat, hun, you're going to burn somethin' awful!”

They pulled away from each other immediately, Len with a scowl and Jim with a wince.

“ _Really,_ Gram?”

“Sorry, Gram.”

“Y’all finish up your smoochin’, dust yourselves off, and get in here and have some lunch.” She gave a classic McCoy grin as the two flushed red, murmuring, “‘Bout time, you two.”

She then went back inside with a swish of the screen door, leaving the two in awkward silence. Leonard broke it with dread in his voice, “She’s not ever gonna let me live this down.”

“You think that’ll be bad?” Jim said with a grimace, “Sam’ll _never_ let me hear the end of this,” he scrunched up his nose, “and he’s gonna be so _smug_.”

Len raised an eyebrow. “Smug?”

“ _My family had a betting pool_ ,” Jim reluctantly admitted, voice dark, “Also, consequently, they are a bunch of dicks.”

“I was a close second!” they heard called from the porch, and Gram went back in quickly, cackling, as a handful of raspberries were launched her way.

“ _Ass_!” Leonard growled back.

“Leonard Horatio,” Jim’s hand flew to his chest, face aghast, “ _Manners!_ ”

The wolf punched him in the arm and stood up, brushing off his knees and leaving the blond to wince and continue laughing. After a few steps, he stopped and turned, reaching out a hand to the vampire. “You comin’, lazy bones?”

The warmth in the brunet’s voice was mirrored in the smile on younger man’s face, who nodded as his eyes shone in the dappled light.

“Always, Bones,” Jim said as he took his hand, “Always.”

 


End file.
